A high pressure gaseous fueled vehicle, for example, powered by a fuel cell, or a hydrogen or CNG internal combustion engine, needs to have an extended driving range and a gas absorbent in the fuel gas tanks can increase the gas storage amount with respect to a given tank volume. In general, the absorbent, however, absorbs heat during driving and releases heat during refueling.
There is a need for an installation method for a gas absorbent media installed within the tank whereby heat transfer to and from the gas within the tank is not compromised. It is an object of the invention to install the absorbent in the tank; to transfer heat to the absorbent; to transfer (namely, both absorbing and releasing, as required by vehicle mode condition (refill or driving)) heat from the absorbent to the outside of the tank; and to provide an easy assembly of the media within the tank while accomplishing the foregoing objects.